Fraternization Under Consent of Fury
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: Ward discovers that there are exemptions to S.H.I.E.L.D.s Anti-frat regulations after catching FitzSimmons. Established Fitzsimmons with mentions of pre-Skyeward
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. , Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction.

Summary: Ward discovers the existence of the F.U.C.O.F. forms, Fraternization Under Consent Of Fury.

Author notes: This is my reply to the last two prompts for FitzSimmons week 'Lab Coats' and S.H.I.E.L.D., too mature to be published with the rest of my submissions.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**The BUS; 11:30pm**

Ward stalked around the Bus, brimming with a myriad of emotions, many of them tied to Skye and her betrayal. Several times he had stopped at her door only to stalk off.

With a huff he heads off to the cargo bay where he had left a punching bag suspended from the ceiling. He heads over to the punching bag, out of the corner of his eye he see that the lights are still on in the lab, probably FitzSimmons working on an experiment. He turns and sees Simmons laying on her back, skirt hiked up to her hips, legs wrapped around Fitz as he moved above her. Ward turned back to the punching bag and froze. He did a double take. Fitz and Simmons were having sex in the Lab!

Ward storms over, the automatic doors opening with a whoosh alerting the pair of the intruder.

"Oh Shite!" says Fitz pulling his pants up while Simmons rolls of the lab table pulling her lab coat closed.

"What the hell were you two doing?" demands Ward. Fitz and Simmons share a look.

"Um, if you really have to ask then I think you really must be a robot like Skye says," jokes Fitz trying vainly to do up his belt. Simmons shoots Fitz a look communicating '_Don't piss him off further,'_.

"I know what you two were doing, you were breaking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s anti-fraternization regulations, you two could face disciplinary action," says Ward

"We have permission, our FUCOF was approved before we joined the team," says Simmons

"Your what was approved?" says Ward,

"Our FUCOF, it was approved we're allowed to have…relations," says Fitz as Ward stared him down.

"I'm taking you both to Coulson now," says Ward, Fitz and Simmons sigh but follow Ward. Ward bangs on Coulson's door, moments later Coulson emerges wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt with a suit printed on the front, all three agents look at him surprised.

"These are my suit-jamas," he says, "Now why have you three woken me up?"

"I caught FitzSimmons in the lab having sex," says Ward. Fitz and Simmons have the decency to blush and look at their feet.

"I told you two to keep it in your bunks," says Coulson,

"We're sorry," they say in chorus. Ward splutters in surprise.

"They filled in their FUCOF and it was approved before they started field work, Agent Ward," says Coulson. Seeing that Ward was still confused Coulson walks past him and hits the intercom system. "May, Skye, meet us in the lounge," he speaks into the intercom.

Moments later May and Skye walk in, May looking alert while Skye walked sluggishly and flopped down on the couch.

"An incident occurred tonight involving FitzSimmons that brought to light that certain members of this team are unaware of certain fraternization regulations with in S.H.I.E.L.D, May you are already aware of this so this is only to update Ward and Skye of the Anti-fraternization policy in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Damn, did they get busted doing the deed?" asks Skye suddenly more alert. Fitz's blushed and Simmon's fidgeted with her hands. "Oh my god they did,"

"I thought they had FUCOF?" says May

"They do," replies Coulson.

"They have what off?" asks Skye.

"FUCOF, or Fraternization Under Consent Of Fury, it is a nickname to S.H.I.E.L.D.s anti-fraternization policy, subsection 23 exemptions A through to F," says Coulson.

"There are exemptions to anti-frat?" asks Ward in disbelief.

"Yes, they were implemented after New York, but their implementation was kept need to know only for Agents or Consultants that needed support or shall we say, stress relief after missions. Please do not interrupt me; I will only explain this once. After New York it was put forward by Deputy Director Hill that high ranking and senior members of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as members of the Avengers should be granted permission to pursue relationships whether romantic or sexual. This was as a result of Stark's relationship with Miss Potts, Thor's relationship with Doctor Foster and Agent Romanoff's relationship with Deputy Director Hill. The exemptions include:

_A. Relationships between Senior, Field and Support agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_B. Relationships between Administrative Staff members of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_C. Relationships between Senior, Field or Support Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Administrative Staff of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_D. Relationships between Senior, Field or Support Agents and Civilian Consultants._

_E. Relationships between Administrative Staff of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Civilian Consultants._

_F. Relationships between Civilian Consultants assigned to high risk and classified programs, initiatives, missions or investigations._

These exemptions must be approved personally by Director Fury after both applicants have been screened, hence the nickname FUCOF." Answers Coulson.

"Shield actually has forms for that, what am I saying of course they have forms for that," says Skye.

"Technically we should have you fill in and back date your rendezvous with Miles, but I doubt Director Fury would approve it" says Agent May deadpan, Skye blushes and looks at her feet while Ward shifts in his seat, his jaw tightening.

"See Ward, Simmons and I weren't doing anything wrong," says Fitz smugly

"Oh Fitz!" says Simmons, flushing red in embarrassment. Fitz mumbles a quick apology.

"Actually you were, I expressly told you two not engage in such activities in your lab, I had thought two capable scientists could understand the bio-hazardous risk of such activities amongst samples, evidence and your equipment" says Coulson. FitzSimmons dropped their heads in shame. "Now that everyone one is aware, we can all return to bed," says Coulson. Simmons jumps up and grabs Fitz, the two quickly escaping to Simmon's bed with a couple hurried good nights.

"You're not really going to make me fill out a subsection 23 thing… are you?" asks Skye.

"No, what's done is done Skye," replies Coulson, Skye heads off to her own bed. Ward lingers for a moment but eventually heads off to his own bed.

"Are we going to tell Skye and Ward that they were already approved for FUCOF?" asks May.

"No, I think I'll wait a little longer, let them sweat a bit more," answers Coulson.

"20 bucks Ward brings it up first," says May walking off.

"Deal,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fitz's room**:

"Ward did an amazing thing, yes. But it wasn't Ward by my side in that lab, searching for a cure. It wasn't Ward giving me hope when I had none. It was you. You're the hero." She says

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, you're my hero." Says Jemma leaning in to kiss his cheek; he leans in and accepts the kiss smiling slightly. Jemma pauses after the kiss, her breath drifting over his face as she kisses him again, this time on the side of his mouth. Slightly surprised by the second kiss Leo turns to face Jemma as she places a tender kiss on his lips this time. Jemma pulls away chewing her bottom lip, Leo reaches up and places his hand on her shoulder as he leans in again waiting for Jemma lean in the remaining 10%. Their lips meet once more as they continue to kiss, Leo's tongue darts out and traces Jemma's bottom lip, he runs his hand up and down stroking her rib cage, the other hand he rests on her hip drawing circles with his thumb. Jemma places one hand on his shoulder, the other around his neck pulling him closer as the kiss deepens, their tongues meeting with growing passion. Jemma shifts her body leaning back and pulling Leo on top of her.

"Jemma, can I sleep with you?" Leo asks

"You don't have to ask me each time we have sex Leo," replies Jemma.

"Yes I do, just because I've had permission in the past doesn't mean I have permission now situations change and you can decide you don't want to have sex this time," says Leo.

"Yes, Leo, you have my consent," says Jemma cutting him off and kissing him again.

**Scene cut. Full explicit version can be found on my Archive of Our Own account under the same name because this site only has an M rating.**

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*

**The Common area**:

Grant is sitting at the bar pouring himself another drink.

"Well those two are making good use of their FUCOF, but I guess almost dying makes you really appreciate living" says Skye sitting down besides Grant. Without a word he places a glass on a coaster and fills it two fingers high with scotch and pushes it towards her.

"Almost losing something or someone tends to make people appreciate what they have," he says shifting in his seat to face her. Skye mirrors him.

"Though, losing something before you've had it can be worse, you know you missed out on something but you still don't know exactly what you're missing. Creates a whole lotta what ifs," says Skye. Grant drains his glass and stands.

"Not everything is lost forever, but it usually takes a lot of hard work to reclaim something," says Grant. They maintain eye contact for a moment, Skye's lips part slightly as she leans closer to Grant, her eyes dilating. For a moment something flickers behind Grant's eyes before he tightens his jaws turns on his heel and heads to his bunk. Skye is left alone at the bar, Grant's cologne invading her nostrils.

Sky plays with the bracelet but looks up when she hears footsteps, Jemma tip toes into the room, hair a mess and wearing one of Fitz's shirts and not much else from the look of it.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone else would be up," Jemma says opening the fridge, grabbing some bottles of water and some fruit salad and a couple spoons from the draw.

"It's fine, I'm heading to bed any way. Have fun," says Skye draining her own glass. She stops for a moment and turns to Jemma, Jemma looks at her expectantly, Skye shakes her head and heads off, question un-asked.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**The next morning**:

Grant enters the dining section of the Bus, hair still wet from his post work out shower, Skye and May look up at him as he takes a seat. May gives him a friendly nod while Skye shoots him a small smile.

"Where's Coulson and FitzSimmons?" he asks.

"Coulson's in his office video conferencing with Fury and Hill. FitzSimmons haven't emerged yet, probably still sleeping," says Skye absentmindedly playing with her bracelet.

"Leave them be," says May.

"So about FUCOF…say you were in a bar May, and this cute or sexy guy or girl, whichever one ticks your boxes, and you wanted to go home with them, you couldn't unless you what, call or email your boss?" asks Skye. Ward looks between Skye and May curious.

"If that happened, I'd take out my phone, enter their name and a photo into the FUCOF app on my phone, it would then run a security check on all databases, send a message to Fury, he'd review the results and text yes or no, if no I arrest the person because they've been flagged as a security risk or threat to my safety and are on a watch list somewhere, only takes about 15 minutes, plenty of time for another drink" answers May.

"There's an app?" Skye asks in disbelief. May unlocks her phone, scrolls through the menus and shows the app to the others.

"You can only download the app after you've been approved for F.U.C.O.F. it screens whoever you want as long as they've been approved for FUCOF or they're a civilian without any links to known threats you usually get approval unless Fury is in a bad mood. It can also match you to approved agents in your area," explains May.

"Is it any good?" Skye asks

"I've given the app 4 stars," May replies.

Coulson walks in, May slides him a twenty dollar not across the table and heads off to the cockpit, Coulson grabs it and places it in his pocket without a word takes a tub of yogurt out of the fridge not looking in Ward or Skye's direction and then heads off wit out a single word. Skye and Ward look between the departing senior agents confused by the exchange.

"What was that? Were they taking bets on us? What do think it was about?" Skye asks in rapid fire.

"May paying Coulson $20, yes, I don't know. Maybe they made a bet of how long until you asked about FUCOF?" he suggest shrugging. They eat their breakfast in silence, Ward staring at the fridge in contemplation while Skye plays with her bracelet. Ward mirrors the movement shifting his watch on his wrist.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**Later**:

Ward is playing solitary on one of the chairs by the window; Fitz takes a seat across from him.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Jemma, if you hadn't jumped after her," he says but Ward interrupts him.

"If I hadn't jumped you would have without any hesitation or doubt. And you saved her, you cured her, found an anti-serum when no one else could. You were the hero when I was powerless Leo," says Grant. "You two have a bond, so strong neither of you could live without each other, you'd both die for each other. For me that's a bond that is dangerous in my line of work, one I haven't had. One I'm jealous of," he admits. Leo looks at him surprised. "If I could love anyone half as much as you and Jemma love each other, well…" he trails off struggling to find the words to express himself. Leo nods in understanding.

"Want to play poker," suggests Leo

"Sure, but no getting Skye to help you cheat this time," says Grant feigning annoyance collecting the cards into a deck.


	3. Chapter 3

This is just a short filler piece to tie in Thor 2; The Dark World and takes place between F.Z.Z.T and The Hub.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*

**The Lab:**

"You are being ridiculous Fitz," says Simmons moving around the lab.

"This happens every time Simmons, and it's going to happen again, with the new one" says Fitz. Skye looks between the two arguing scientists as she tries to learn more about a school for gifted youngsters that Shield is monitoring for some reason.

"You just like Tennant because he's Scottish," says Simmons. Skye perks up and turns to face the pair.

"Not just that, but he was a good Doctor, hands on, had some great companions," he raises his hands in defence, as Simmons tilts her head, Fitz quickly becomes defensive "Not that I'm saying Jenna isn't a good companion, she works well with Matt… and… and Karen and Arthur were really good and the three of them worked amazing together, I just don't like Matt," he says.

"You like Matt, you just don't like his wardrobe," argues Simmons.

"Fezzes are not cool, and his sonic is oversized, he and Tennant literally have a mine's bigger contest in the latest trailer," he says.

"Guys! Guys, stop," says Skye stepping between the pair. "One Hartnell will always be THE Doctor, two, Yes Tennant is hot but Smith has his own quirks because guess what, each Doctor is different, that's the point, and finally, dudes, Eccelston was the bomb," says Skye. Fitz and Simmons both quirk an eyebrow, Skye places her hands on her chest, "what are you going to do? Moisturize me?"

"Guys, conference room now," says Coulson, he turns to FitzSimmons, "at least give Capaldi a chance before you judge him," he says turning his back on them and walking back out. Simmons holds out her hand, Fitz digs through his wallet and hands her a $20 note.

"Simmons and I found the entire Doctor Who collection on the DVR, even the supposedly missing episodes, we weren't sure who the secret Whovian was, I said May, she said Coulson," says Fitz to Skye answering her unasked question.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**The Conference room:**

"We've been updated by HQ, we are to remain on high alert, there appears to be a developing situation that have required the presence of one or more Avenger, we are to stay on alert but continue as normal until further notice," says Coulson.

"What is the potential threat?" asks Ward.

"Anomalies similar to the wormholes that have brought Thor to our world and the wormhole above New York have been detected. Doctor Foster and her team are looking into it as we speak and will keep us updated, how ever since the vast majority of inter-dimensional travellers we have encountered are hostile, alert status has been raised to Defcon Delta," says Coulson

"Great, more aliens with potentially lethal viruses to…" the room goes silent, Fitz realises his mistake "Oh Jemma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have I..I..," he trails off. He places a hand on hers.

"It's ok Leo," she says giving his hand a squeeze back and a tight smile, a range of emotions swirling behind both of their eyes. Skye realising a change in topic is needed raises her hand. Coulson looks at her with mild surprise.

"How bad is Delta? I thought Delta was usually the worst?" asks Skye.

"The second worst, Delta means an either a team of senior agents or an Avenger is required, but S.H.I.E.L.L.D. has one more level, Defcon Echo is a threat that requires multiple assets to neutralise the threat to prevent massive loss of life on a global scale, basically; Avengers assemble," says Coulson.

"How come Shield is getting involved now but didn't do anything when the Mandarin was blowing people up? Isn't that exactly the kind of thing Shield would be involved in?" Skye asks

"Despite what some people think S.H.I.E.L.D. is a department of the United Nations, not the US government, we did offer assistance but the US government said that they could handle it. The Mandarin was considered a possible Avenger level threat so we had Romanoff and Barton on standby as we monitored the situation and investigated discreetly, however once it became known that the Mandarin was targeting Stark and Colonel Rhodes we reduced our involvement since Iron Man and Iron Patriot were already actively involved. Agent Romanoff was reassigned to Captain Rogers while Agent Barton was kept on standby in case Stark and Rhodes needed aid. We placed our faith in Stark and Rhodes and they succeeded," Coulson.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter takes place after The Hub, picks up immediately in the last five minutes.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*

The Bus:

"You shot a superior officer?! What the damn hell?" exclaims Fitz, his accent becoming stronger in surprise.

"Don't worry, I used the night night gun. He's fine…I think" says Simmons.

"Who did you shoot and why?" he asks clearly becoming distressed.

"Agent Sitwell, I was accessing a wall panel so Skye could hack Level 8," she says, Fitz covers his mouth with his hand hearing that Skye hacked Level 8, "He caught me and was asking all these questions and Skye was talking in my ear and I froze and then he started flirting and I tried flirting back which you know I'm horrible at though to be fair your just as bad with some of the pick up lines you used on me and then he tried to call security so I…shot him," says Simmons barely taking a breath. Fitz's jaw drops.

"Oh god, you're going to be court marshalled and then I'm going to be court marshalled," says Fitz.

"It's ok, Coulson sorted it out and no report was filled, Coulson thinks Victoria Hand may have played him and that us going after you two was her plan all along," says Simmons trying to calm Fitz, "and why would you be court marshalled?" she asks.

"Because they'd have to go through me to get to you," he answers firmly straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest slightly. Simmons places her hand on his chest,

"My hero" she teases. The pair descends into laughter.

"Here I was thinking that you were safe and sound while I was out in the field and here you are breaking rules, that's so… unlike you, Jemma," he says.

"I know, Skye is a bad influence on me, roping me into her bad girl shenanigans, but we did it to save our boys," she says.

"And we are so glad you did," he says grinning, Simmons returns his smile. "But you know, I never pictured you as a bad girl," he says leaning in close.

"Yeah, it kind of took me by surprise how exhilarating it was being… naughty," she says sensing the shift in the mood.

"You've never been naughty before," says Leo.

"No, I guess I'll have to be…punished," she says biting her lower lip.

"We've ah, we've never tried…" he tries to say but trails off.

"Spanking?" says Jemma finishing his sentence, he nods flushing lightly. "Do you want to try it?" she asks nervously. He nods minutely. They stand there for a moment awkwardly looking at each other. "Well, shall we?" she says. He takes her hand and the pair scampers off to her bunk.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**Scene cut. Full explicit scene can be found on my Archive Of Our Own account under the same name. Yes I am aware that this site doesn't always police that kind of content but I'm not risking it since there is a site that does have a high enough rating. /works/1034405/chapters/2062012**

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

Coulson takes a seat in the co-pilot chair, Agent May keeps staring straight ahead.

"I think something is wrong with me," he says, She turns to look at him but decides to remain silent. He quickly fills the silence.

"Can you play word association with me?" he asks.

"System" she says

"Trust"

"New York,"

"Death"

"Captain America"

"Hero"

"Tahiti"

"A magical…place… Damn it!" he swears

"That same phrase" she states rather than asks.

"Every time," he confirms. "My muscle memory is off, and now a trigger word," he says. "What did they do to me?" he asks himself.

"I'll protect this team," says May.

"Even from me?" he asks.

"If it comes to it," she answers.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

Ward watches Coulson leaving Skye's bunk and heads over to her; he knocks lightly on the doorframe.

"Do you need to talk?" he asks simply. Skye nods her head. Grant takes a seat on the bed beside her; he pulls his knees up close to his chest, their legs touching. They sit together in silence.

"Coulson found something out, about me, about my parents, possibly my mother…" she says trailing off. Grant shifts to look at her more closely but remains silent allowing her to fill the silence.

"The reason why my files were redacted was because a Shield Agent dropped me off at St Agnes but all information about her is…classified," she says.

"Your mother?" he asks

"Coulson doesn't know but he's looking into it," she says, blinking rapidly to hold back tears. Grant puts an arm around her and pulls her into his chest while one hand rubs her back, she wraps her arms around his torso and buries her face in the crook of his neck, she breathes deeply trying to prevent sobs.

"Sometimes having a family can be worse," says Grant, Skye turns her head to look at him, "my family, at least my dad's side is hell," he says smiling lightly at his own joke, he doesn't elaborate and Skye doesn't push him.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**The Conference room; the next day.**

The team gathers in the conference room. Coulson is looking extremely serious.

"We have an update on the anomalies, we have reports that Doctor Foster had gone missing for roughly five hours, when she returned local Police attempted to bring her into custody but were thrown back by a reddish black energy. Thor who arrived moments before her took Doctor Foster with him, likely to Asgard. Shield has also detected gravitational anomalies, however with Doctor Foster absent and Doctor Selvig…needing medical help, we are unable to ascertain the source of the anomalies as well as the danger. However we have been ordered to alter our course to London and await further instruction. We are still currently at Defcon Delta but all agents are being told to Wait and Watch. We have a helicarrier enroute with several strike teams to meet us there. If things go south I'm to assume operational command" says Coulson.

The seriousness of the situation creeps into everyone present.

"Could it be Loki?" asks Fitz

"He's supposed to be detained under Asgardian arrest and jurisdiction but we're not ruling it out," answers Coulson. May looks at Coulson, "I'm fine, and if he is involved, I'll be ready for him," says Coulson, May nods.

"Should I get Coulson's revenge 2.0 out of storage?" asks Fitz,

"Coulson's revenge?" asks Skye.

"After new York, Shield named a weapon after me, the one based off the Destroyer that attacked New Mexico. I used an earlier model on Loki previously, it appeared to work, it's since been upgraded by Fitz, and yes, best have it ready" he says. Fitz smiles proudly. "Until further notice, we wait," says Coulson, the team departs recognizing a dismissal.

Ward passes FitzSimmons, as they leave the conference room "Oh Simmons, sorry about your sandwich, we were being tracked by dog's so I had to dispose of it," he says.

"You disposed of it, you mean you threw it away?" she asks, Ward nods, she turns to Fitz, "But you said it was delicious?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry Simmons, I ah didn't want to hurt your feelings," he says. Ward and Fitz feel guilt clawing at their guts as Simmons face falls.

"It hurts my feelings more that you lied to me," she says.

"Simmons, it was completely my fault, Fitz wouldn't shut up about it for the rest of the mission, actually he wouldn't shut up about you in general" says Ward trying to diffuse the situation. Simmons just looks at him and Fitz sadly and walks off. Fitz follows after her. Ward is left feeling guilty; Skye just shakes her head at him as she passes him.

"That was mean Jemma," says Leo.

"I know, but he deserved that," she replies.

"You're not going to get revenge on him are you?" he asks.

"Maybe a little," she admits.

-*0*- - *0* - -*0*-

**Later:**

Jemma places each plate down in front of everyone present, Coulson choosing to remain in the conference room observing all the latest reports while May remained in the cockpit.

Ward looks at his plate in confusion, his plate has about a third of the portion of everyone else.

"Um Simmons, is there any more?" he asks.

"Oh sorry, it's my mum's recipe, it's meant to feed four, I'm still adjusting the ratios for six people, but Fitz told me about those odourless protein bars that you like, I can grab you a couple of those if you're still hungry," she says sweetly. Ward looks at his plate and then back at Simmons, her smile isn't completely reaching her eyes.

"No I'm fine, this looks delicious," he says choosing his battles wisely.

"Bet you wish you hadn't thrown away that sandwich now don't you?" mutters Fitz under his breath just loud enough for Ward to hear, Ward lets out a long suffering sigh and digs into his meagre lunch.


End file.
